


Needles and Pastries

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pastries, as sweet as pastries, doctor!daniel, gorgeous seongwoo as always, handsome patient, mutual pining i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: doctor daniel who is a pastries addict and a mysterious man who is always there whenever he is searching for pastries





	1. the rumour

 

‘ring ring’

A melodious sound of bell was heard welcoming yet another customer in the bakery shop. The cashier who just finish arranging the new pastries for that day turn himself to look at the customer who just steps inside the bakery.

“Oh Mr.Daniel, early again today as usual” greet the cashier to his loyal customer. Daniel is always one of the first customers who would come to that bakery every morning to search for newly baked pastries which is his favourite. Usually he would ask for new kind of pastries that the head chef tried if there is no new menu then he would settle for his favourite éclair or croissant to start his day.

“Anything new on the menu Lisa?”ask Daniel. The same question everyday as if he is very excited to try something new from the head chef. He then walk toward the rows of display that showcase the freshly bake good, feasting his eyes as he stare at each of the pastries and bread on display.

“No sir, there is no new menu today as our head chef are currently down with cold. All the bread today are made by our junior chef in supervision by our head chef” explain Lisa toward the man wearing orange sweat shirt outside of his white long sleeve shirt with a matching white pants and sneaker. Lisa almost let out a chuckle as she thought that the man look like the vita500 bottle with orange get up but she manage to control her expression as usual

“Huh cold? That not good in this kind of weather. It’s going to be quite some time to recover. Aha! This one looks good.” Said Daniel as he found his potential breakfast menu on the display.  He take one of it on his tray and continue browsing for his next potential breakfast victim.

“As I was saying, cold is quite difficult to recover in this weather without proper treatment and medicine. How old is the head chef anyway?. Surely he is quite old by now as this bakery had been in business like forever. Old people are even more susceptible to cold. Plus he need to be healthy because I intend to eat his pastries for the rest of my life. Or should I say his pastries is my life. Aha! this one, I’ve tries this before. It as superbly delicious” exclaimed Daniel as he found another pastries that suit his appetite for today.

“Erm Mr.Daniel, Our head chef is not that old. In fact he is quite young. Maybe even younger than you are sir” said Lisa almost slowly trying to clarify the false impression of the head chef. She is already in her usual position behind the counter as if always ready to help the customer to check out their item.

“Ehhh you are joking right?. I’m not even in my thirty yet if you don’t know that.  Plus how could someone younger than me could bake all of this delicious mouth watering goods. All of this surely baked by someone who have had years of experience” Kang Daniel refuse to believe what his favourite cashier said to him.

“I’m definitely am not joking sir, he is just 27 years old this year as far as I know. Yes he is brilliant. You should watch him in action, it’s like he is in love in every single pastries and bread that he knead and put in the oven” said Lisa describing the head chef of the bakery. Her eyes look as if she was in a day dream, a little smile abrupt at the side of her mouth while thinking about her head chef.

“then explained to me who is the middle age guy with a fluffy tummy and always wear a black jumper and cargo pant that I always see in this bakery. Surely that the head chef right?” ask Daniel as he put his tray filled with his chosen pastries and bread on the cashier’s table for check out. Still not believing that the head chef is as young as he is.

“middle age? Ahhhhh that is mr.jisung. Our landlord and the owner of this bakery. The head chef is his nephew. He ask our chef to continue his family business as he has no talent like his old man who is the founder of this bakery.” explained Lisa. Her hand working fast wrapping the soft delicacy into paper bag. Once he finish wrapping up everything her attention then  turn to the register machine, pressing some numbers that indicate the price of the delight.

“ohhh I always thought that the chef. He fit all the chef criteria. Soft fluffy tummy, eye smiles and jumpy happy walk.  Then how come ive never seen the chef?”  ask Daniel. Curious that he had never seen anybody else that frequently in this bakery that could be one of the staff except Lisa, the owner and he even knew the junior chef and all the part time workers there . Why had he never seen the head chef?

“are you sure you are not playing with me now Lisa? I mean really?” ask Daniel again unsure if he should believe what he had been told earlier. Staring at Lisa waiting for the answer.

“yes sir, I definitely am not joking. It’s just that our head chef never really come out to the front. He usually came and bakes the pastries early in the morning then after he finished everything he went for his routine outside of the bakery. Plus I think he doesn’t want to distract the customer with his appearance in the shop” said Lisa as she hand out Daniel change after had paid for the pastries.

 Daniel took the change and put it in his pocket. The statement that came from Lisa brought out many question in his head. He was about to go out of the store went he turn back toward Lisa.

“wait, ‘distract the customer’?  with only his appearance? Why would he think like that?” now Daniel is really curious. He never meet a man like that, usually the baker or the chef love to go out and meet the customer and ask for their feedback. Sometimes the chef is the one being the cashier in some of the shop.

“ohh , it’s because our chef is a very handsome man. He would very much like if his talent is being appreciated and not being overshadowed by his face” explained Lisa with a very bright smile on her face as if remembering a very happy or heavenly place. Her eyes then shift to Daniel with a very eager look as if she is very excited to talk about the chef.

“HAHAHAHA what is this new kind of marketing strategy? Trying to make me curious about your apparently so gorgeous he would steal the attention from every single bread and pastries in this shop chef. HAHAHAHA I got to tell you that its working”  Daniel laugh with his hand clutching his stomach. He got to admit, with all the praise on the chef appearance he is now very curious about this mysterious good looking chef.

“sir, I really am not joking. He really is handsome. I myself would be glad to try make him my boyfriend if he is not gay” confessed the cute cashier. Half pouting with disappointment with her last statement.

“listen Lisa, I would really want to stay and gossip about your gorgeous chef. Specially after knowing that he is gay. But I really don’t have any time to spare right now. Its almost the time for my clinic to open.” Said Daniel after looking at his wrist watch. eventhough he doesn’t look like a doctor. But he really did own a clinic a few block from the bakery.

“ohh, ok mr. Daniel. Im sorry I distract you with these information. But sometimes I felt like our chef beauty need some justice” said Lisa with a apologetic face.

“its okay, hmmmmm listen. If the chef still having cold the next time you saw him, tell him to drop by my clinic which is a few block away. That’s it. See you tomorrow. Like always my dear Lisa” with that kang Daniel went out of the bakery. Hearing the faint goodbye from behind he took his step toward his clinic.

Daniel is gonna be late. Its like 5 minutes before the clinic open. He is absolutely sure that his nurse is going to nag him for the whole morning.

“oohhh this is bad, this is bad. Amber is gonna be mad again” Daniel started lightly jog while repeating the word of amber gonna kill him today yet again

“shit im late shit  im late shit im late shit  im late shit im late” cursed Daniel as he is approaching his clinic and saw a few people already waiting for him in the clinic.

He immediately put his calm façade as he enter the premises and calmly greet some of his would be patient.  There is 5 people already waiting for him. Good enough he thought. Daniel always think less people coming to his clinic is better because that’s mean fewer people are sick that day. However his dear beloved nurse, Amber thinks otherwise because less people less income and if they got less income who would pay for everything in this clinic. All the medicine supply and the equipment isn’t bought with charity money. That’s true, maybe he is more of a doctor than a businessman. Let amber do the money counting and Daniel do the healing.

“I’ll be with you in a minute. “ Daniel said with a big smile on his face to the waiting patient. There is an old lady smiling back at him while massaging her leg, a woman maybe a mom with a kid trying to calm the crying kid , a man that is silently waiting for his turn, and another patient at the far back wearing a sweater that cover his or her face while holding a box of tissue on his/her lap

As Daniel enters his room, a furious foot tapping lady greets him. Daniel is already ready for her nag session for today. He tried to make his sickeningly cute looks to appease amber if she is still affected by it.

“No, Daniel. That looks doesn’t have any effect on me anymore” said amber while eyeing Daniel from top to bottom as if trying to nit pick anything that doesn’t look good in her eye.

“im sorry amber, I got sidetracked” said Daniel almost audible. He knew whatever he said is going to be backfired toward him at the end.

“again! Niel. This is the 3rd time this week. Last time its because you found a stray cat. What is it today? Wait no, I don’t want to know. Save it Daniel. I really don’t want this clinic to have a reputation of having a tardy doctor to came late so the patient who came has to wait for a lot longer.” Said amber, looking quite disappointed with Daniel.

Daniel understand where her concern came from, if he is one of the patient he would go to a clinic that he have to wait for a long time either. Daniel as about to give his apologize when amber stop him.

“No, save your apologize Daniel. I’ve known you for 15 years. Its going to happen again. I should be grateful that you came in one piece without any scratch on you. Now go and get ready. I’ll send you the patient information card in a minute” with that amber went to her room to retrieve the patient information card that had been filled by the registered patient.

Daniel slowly went to his desk, contemplating if he should change his nurse.

“Naahhh , this clinic cant live without amber. Beside I love her so much that even if she nag at me million times more I would still love her.” Daniel trying to reason with himself. He would never ever fire amber. Amber stick with him through thick and thin. They were basically like married couple already accept amber is already married to her gorgeous husband and Daniel is proudly gay.

“aha! the bread! Need to eat it before amber came with the card” Daniel reach for the bread that he safely put on his table. However once he rip the wrapper amber already came with a stack of yellow card which is the patient card.

“doctor, this the patient card for this morning” said amber already in her professional tone whenever the work starts. She put the card on the table beside Daniel. Eyeing the bread in Daniel hand disapproving the work ethics. Daniel stop his action with a pleading look on his face. He look like a puppy asking permission from his owner.

“finish it before I call the first patient ok?” said amber giving Daniel some slack. She know that Daniel had not had his breakfast yet.  This line of work need energy and Daniel absolutely need that.

“Is 3 minutes enough for you to eat that bread on your hand?”  ask amber before going back to her room which is also the dispensary for the medicine and where new patient would come to register.

“yes, yes it enough. Thank Am” Daniel agreeing with the time allocation knowing that Amber is kind enough to give him even a minute. Plus he knows his patient is waiting outside for him. He quickly went on speed eating on one of his chosen pastries.

A few second after he finish his first bread he heard Amber’s voice “Mrs. Yoon, you can come in now” hearing that Daniel frantically clean his desk, rub off a few crumbs on his shirt, quickly wear his white doctor’s coat and took a few gulp of water to refresh his mouth.

The door open a few second after he settle down. Showing none of the previous frantic state, Daniel is now in his professional façade.

“yes Mrs.yoon, come in. tell me what wrong today” with a gentle smile he look at his patient. He had seen Mrs.yoon countless time before. in fact Daniel knew all of her family member because they always come here for any medical check up and advice.

“doctor Niel… its my leg. its so painful I can hardly walk” said the old lady that look almost 70 years old while taking a her seat at the allocated seat for the patient.

“I see, which leg? would you mind showing me?” ask Daniel asking her permission to inspect her leg further.

 

Daniel day as a doctor had just started and he have absolutely no idea what coming for him

 

################################################################

-to be continue

 

 

 


	2. unexpected attraction

After a few patient, Daniel’s stomach is growling. He then remember he only had one pastries that morning. Seeing that patient card on the table, there is only one left. If nobody else came after this he would get a free afternoon before the evening patient came.

Daniel was thinking about the patients that meet him today, Mrs yoon was a loyal that came here every so often that she felt any discomfort, his second patient were not sick, in fact he was in a perfect health. he came here just to ask for medical leave that daniel refuse to give until the very end. and his last patient was a teenager with a stomach ache. all of the patient was handled professionally.

His last patient just left his room and the next patient just inform the nurse that he need to go to the toilet first. So daniel guess he got a few minutes to spare. He reach under his table for his pastries that he bought this morning. His other hand is opening the patient card which is his last patient for this morning.

"Mr.ong? Is this a typo? Ive never heard if family name ong before" said daniel who sounded really curious but his voice is muffled by the pastries that he keep on stuffing into his mouth.

While savouring the taste, the door suddenly open. A man as standing by the opened door. His face is pale but the drained colour from his face could not mask the handsome and mesmerizing feature that he has. the man that just opened the door could be mistaken as an angel, a sick angel at the moment

"Oh my" daniel was startled by the appearance of a guy by the door wearing a black sweater and casually holding a box of tissue in one of his hand. The event eventually makes the pastries on his hand fall and roll down in front of the other guy. Daniel gasped by the presence of the enticing man that he accidentally drop his pastries. He just took one look at the man and the effect on him as so exhilarating.

Daniel snapped out of his trance and quickly tried to catch the rolling pastries but fail miserably in front of the guy. The guy look at him curiously from the pastries on the floor to the embarrassed doctor in front of him. A quiet chuckle came from the guy as he witness something that not suppose to happen at a doctor's room.  If he was in his healthy condition he would have laugh out loud but he is too fatigue to laugh right now. All that manage to come out from him was a slow chuckle that barely audible

Nonetheless he went inside and close the door. Daniel with a red face of embarrassment  finally pick up the pastries and put it back into the wrapper under his table. He tried to calm himself down in the presence of the strikingly handsome young man that obviously had a severe cold. After about 5 second what felt like a million second his face finally calm down. Obviously only his face because his heart is still pounding as loud as a gong being knock. Praying that the man wont hear it he then continue with the session.

"You must be Mr.Ong? Is it really ong or is it a typo. Take a seat, come take a seat.  Please pardon my behaviour, i was startled." Daniel said while walking toward the tiny sink inside the room. His hand got dirtied by the pastries so its not appropriate to hold a patient with a hand like that.

After he is satisfied with his hand, Daniel sit on his usual place. However as soon as he sat down he almost curse out loud. The man in front of him is too stunning that he cant remember how to function as a doctor.

“yes, it is Ong Seongwoo . O.N.G. its not a typo” answer the guy for his previous questions. Ong Seongwoo  look at Daniel directly in the eyes.

Luckily Daniel is already seated on his chair if not he would be a messy puddle on the floor. Ong Seongwoo voice is like a honey drip. So sweet that even his rough sick voice cant disguised the honey dripping voice. Not to mention the eye contact that he initiate with Daniel. the eye contact manage to make Daniel's heart do a triple flip on the ice.

‘o _h my god Daniel, keep it together. This is a patient in front of you. It not appropriate at all_ ’ though Daniel. silently scolding himself for thinking like that to a patient.

‘ _how can I function if he looks like that!!!! He is too good looking to be true. Good looking people never came to this clinic. Its always ahjumma, ahjusshi or underage kids who came here_.’ Thought Daniel again. Battling his inner demon.

“erm, doctor. When are you gonna start checking me?” ask Seongwoo while wiping his dripping nose.

‘i _AM checking you out baby’_ thought Daniel.

“ahh yes, yes. Im sorry I got a bit distracted just now” said Daniel to Seongwoo as he took his thermometer to check Seongwoo’s temperatures.

“since yesterday. Maybe its because I was out playing with the snow last evening. This morning I cant wake up and my nose is dripping like a broken water pipe  and I had to skip work” explain seongwoo. His face is red not sure because of the cold or being embarrassed that he could take care of himself more like an adult should.

“don’t worry handsome, we can fix that” said Daniel.

‘ _oh my god I did not say that. I DID NOT SAY THAT!!!!_ ’ screamed Daniel in his mind. Seongwoo was clearly taken back and his face become even redder by that statement.

“do you experience sore throat too?” ask Daniel after collecting his mind yet again

“yes, I do have slight cough with it” said seongwoo while scratching his neck showing some discomfort in that area.

Daniel gulp seeing those white neck of seongwoo. He took his penlight and a tongue depressor which kind of resemble popsicles stick to check seongwoo’s throat.

“now seongwoo, say ahhh” said Daniel while demonstrating the act.

“aahhhhhhh” seongwoo did exactly how Daniel ask him to do. His eyes never went away from Daniel’s eye.

Daniel put the tongue depressor inside seongwoo’s mouth and flash the light from his penlight to see if there is any irritation in the throat. He was concentrating on the throat when he accidentally meet eyes with seongwoo.

Now that he notice it, seongwoo with his mouth open like that and having eye contact with him looks so erotic. He quickly end the throat examination as its obvious that his throat is already red and he is mildly coughing right now.

“how was it doctor? Am I really sick? Hatchuum!!!” ask seongwoo. Clearly he is worried about his health and wanted to know more.

“you are sick but not in mortal danger. You had a cold.” Said Daniel with a gentle smile on his face as if trying to reassured seongwoo that its treatable.

“I can go to work tomorrow? Can i? do I have to eat a lot of medicine?” ask seongwoo. With his watery eyes, red nose, red hue on his cheeks, Daniel had to force his hand to stay still from trying to pinch that lovely cheek. Then Daniel saw something on seongwoo’s cheeks

“that moles is beautiful. Its pretty and it looks like a constellation” Daniel didn’t realize that he just said that out loud. When he saw seongwoo with a eyes wide , a very red face and a very awkward looking face looking at him then he realised that he just said what on his mind out loud.

“oh my god, im sorry. I didn’t mean to said that out loud.  I mean yes, there is a chance that you can be healthy and can go to work tomorrow. But first you need to get a shot” Daniel frantically trying to explain his slip of tongue. His face is already as equally red as seongwoo’s face.

Suddenly seongwoo’s face become extremely pale after he heard that he is getting a shot. Seongwoo really scared of injection. He once fainted when a doctor tried to inject him. He really does not want that to happen again today.

"Im scared of needle.... I dont think i can get the shot. But i need to get back to work tomorrow" said seongwoo slowly as if asking for opinion and other way that is possible.

"That the only way possible if you want to be healthy fast. Dont worry seongwoo-shi im very good at injecting people. It wont be painful" assured Daniel after seeing seongwoo’s pale face. He always see people who are scared of injection especially kids but this one is by far is the most adorable one.

Seongwoo was silent from a few minutes. He looks like he was in a very deep thought. His eyebrows were scrunches and his lips were pouting.

‘how can this man be more adorable’ though Daniel as he stares at his new profound crush which is his patient in front of him.

After a few minutes of deep thought, seongwoo spoke,

“if I get this shot, can I like hmmm…….”  Seongwoo hesitated at his last words

“yes, seongwoo-shi what is it?” ask Daniel

“can I hold your hand while you shot me?” ask seongwoo with a pleading look. As if he really need to hold Daniel hand to get through the shot.

Daniel was taken back by the request, usually when kids get an injection from him. They usually hold their mother hand not his hand.

“ermm.. I think I need both of my hand to give you a painless shot. Ermmm….. but I think you can hug my waist while I give you the shot. That way both of my hand will be free and you can still hold something.” Suggest Daniel. he got no ulterior motive. That the best possible way that he could help his patient.

Seongwoo contemplate for a little bit before he gives his answer.

“if it ok with you that I hug you, then I’ll take that shot” said seongwoo. That’s his only choice if he want to be healthy as fast as tomorrow. It worth taking chance he guess

“ok then handsome, ill go and prepare the shots for you.” Said Daniel as he stand up and head toward Amber’s room to prepare for the shots. Yes, he could ask the boy to hold amber hand instead of hugging his waist but lets be honest here the reader of this fiction needs some action.

Daniel step inside his room once more with a tray contain the medicine vial and the shot with a calm smile on his face.

“are you ready seongwoo?” ask Daniel as he put down the tray. He didn’t put the tray in front of seongwoo so that the handsome boy didn’t get more nervous if he sees the needle.

“kind of, I guess” said seongwoo. A slight fear can be detected in his voice.

“now , can you help me face this way. So that its easier for you to hug me” ask Daniel for seongwoo to turn side way from facing the table to facing the wall.

“can you roll your sleeves so I can give the injection at your shoulder. Or  do you prefer for the injection to be on your butt?” ask Daniel again as he finish inserting the medicine into the syringe.

“shoulder, that way I can hug you”said seongwoo. Determined that that position is the safest for him. Although it's awkward hugging a person you just meet. And even more awkward hugging your doctor while he is giving you a shot. Seongwoo decided to just forget all those awkwardness. Surely daniel had seen or been in a lot more awkward situation with his other patients.

 

Seongwoo slowly put one of his hand around daniel waist as the doctor stands in position in front of him. His other hand was holding a tissue paper trying to hide his face and to prevent some of his body liquid from his nose to contaminate the doctor's coat. He is comfortable now. However seongwoo cant ignore the fact that he is hugging a handsome doctor. If any one saw this it will look quite inappropriate for doctor and patient to be in this position for a simple procedure.

“ok then, this going to be cold" daniel informing seongwoo as he put some alcohol to sterilize the part where the injection is going to the given. 

 

As soon as the cold alcohol touch seongwoo skin, his body tense up. His grip around daniel also harden. Seongwoo is noticeably trying to buried his head in daniel stomach with His eyes clenched shut as if waiting for the painful injection to be felt on his shoulder.

“you are too tense, if you are too tense its going to feel more painfull.should I distract you with something” said daniel so slowly as of whispering to seongwoo to calm the nervous man.

“if it help then yes” said seongwoo quickly agreeing with the suggestion with his head still buried on the region between daniel chest and stomach. 

“ok then, seongwoo-shi do you like puppy or cat” ask daniel trying to distract seongwoo from the injection with some random question.

“puppy” answer seongwoo with a muffled voice because his head is still buried in Daniel's white coat.

“hmmmm when as your last relationship” another random question given by daniel. Now with a ulterior motive of knowing the status of his patient-crush.

“years ago, he left me” answer seongwoo without thinking that the question given to him does not suit the situation.

 

The answer earn a smirk on daniel face Now that daniel know seongwoo's orientation. Thinking this could be fun. Daniel give another question to the nervous man.

“are you single?” ask Daniel. Obviously dying to know the answer.

 

A couple seconds of silence engulfed both of them as seongwoo realised that maybe the doctor is attracted to him. 

“yes, I am. When are you going to shot me?” said seongwoo. He is tired of waiting. He is even more nervous than before plus he couldn't see how this question would distract him.

 

A smirk rises at the corner of Daniel's lips. He was enjoying the moment and situation. The answer to the last question obviously made him even happier.

“ive already done it when I ask you about the puppy. Seems like you didn’t want to let me go that’s why I kept on asking” said Daniel innocently.

 

“oh, I didn’t felt anything” said seongwoo who is still embarrassed yet amazed at the fact that this good looking doctor manage to give him a painless shot.

Now that he realised it, his shoulder do feels quite sore at a certain point. He thought maybe that the place he was injected with the medicine.

“I know, im that good. You can let me go now. If you want” whisper daniel almost slowly near seongwoo ear.

 

Hearing the statement, seongwoo quickly release his grip around Daniel's waist. His face is even redder both from the fever and from embarrassment from the fact that he didnt realized that the procedure had finish for quite some time ago.

“oh, im sorry. It so calming that I forgot. Im sorry.” said seongwoo. He got no excuse to give except the truth. Hugging the doctor maybe awkward but it was calming 

“im glad you like hugging me” said Daniel gladly as he goes back to his seat. 

seongwoo fell silence with daniel's statement. even if he wanted to say something to refute that, there is no denying that he like hugging the doctor just now.

both of them are silence, no one saying anything. The only sound in the room is  from seongwoo runny nose. however it as not awkward at all for both of them. while daniel was writing something on his patient card, seongwoo was busy wiping his nose while silently staring at daniel. maybe he didnt realise it at first, when he enter he saw that the doctor is mind blowingly handsome but now that he had time to stare at the doctor, he found that the doctor is quite cute especially when he smirk.

 

*Hatchum!!!! 

“now let see, im going to give you some cough medicine, fever reliever and cold medicine. I think that is sufficient for you” breaking the silence in the room. 

“ermm thank you doctor” said seongwoo. Even with the little energy stores in him. He silently hope he can be in the room a little longer. There is a strange attraction toward this good looking doctor that keep on making him shy with his playful remarks. He was confuse, is this normal for being attracted to a person like wise the doctor that just treat you. 

“as much as I don’t want you to leave, but im sad to says that our session is over. My nurse already waving a new patient card at me just now." Said daniel. Feeling so reluctant to let this patient go. He unconciously makes the same puppy face that he used to be doing to amber everytime amber starts to nag at him. 

“oh, see you again doctor” bid seongwoo. However he wasnt moving from his chair. Eyes still staring at the doctor. If a second ago he was confuse whether his heart is beating fast because he is having a fever or because of the doctor. Now he is comfirm that his heart is beating erratically faster because of the doctor. His heart just melted to a puddle of goo when the doctor unconsciously makes his extremely adorable puppy eyes.

 

Nevertheless he slowly stands up. Eyes is still caught in each others stare. He sigh and figure out its time to go. Its good but its wrong to dwell with this feeling. Its a one time things in his mind. Seongwoo turn around and heads to the door. As he turns the knob, daniel bid his own farewell to seongwoo.

“I do hope I can see you again handsome, but not in this state. Preferably when you are healthy and im not in my doctor mode.” a last farewell to the patient he suddenly fell so hard at. Its common in a job like this where its hard to meet again after they separate. Its a service toward people who come and need help. The potential to meet him again is lower than 20%.

 The door open and seongwoo vanish through the door. Waiting for his name being called again to collect his medicine.

 

-to be continue

####################################


	3. Hope

The next day

 

Daniel had finished attending the morning patient and it’s the lunch time at his clinic mean he got an hour to himself. Usually he will just rest in his room or he would be out for lunch at the restaurant next door. However today he was lingering near Amber's desk. Looking at Amber with nervous eyes. Amber knew he want something and usually it was peach tea or want to have a pet in clinic or just pestering Amber about wanting to open a cat cafe and needing Amber to be his cafe assistance. Which Amber had profusely decline as she is busy as it is with the clinic and her twin son who is so active. She really can’t afford to make another commitment now.

Daniel stops in front of Amber's desk and prop his chin on his hand, trying hard to make his most adorable and irresistible face ever. Which is completely different from the face that he used when he was late in the morning during the clinic opening. He stares at the nonchalant Amber who just ignore his existence like always.

"My lovely Amber~~" said Daniel

"My loyal bestfriend Amber~~~" add Daniel, as he make his sweetest ever voice trying to make Amber look at him.

"My pretty Amber who is sitting in front of me right now" said Daniel as he bring his face even closer to Amber so that Amber would not avoid him anymore

"Alright my handsome doctor, what? I hope it’s not another cat business “ask Amber as she gives up ignoring Daniel. Plus she is curious what does her friend want now. Usually it’s something simple or just plain ridiculous

"Hmmm Amber" suddenly Daniel become reluctant to ask Amber that question that he had wanting to ask since yesterday. But the question had made him restless and sleepless last night that he really had to ask Amber.

"Since when my friend Kang Daniel hesitate to say something to me when you even announce if you poop this morning to me. Talk or ill just ignore you. It’s my rest time and i need it since my twins are making me sleepless last night" said Amber as she really doesn’t want to take this whatever matter longer. She need a rest even a little before the clinic open again in an hour time.

"Can i perhaps...... See the card for yesterday patients?" ask Daniel. Finally he asks what he had been wanting to say to Amber since yesterday.

Hearing that, Amber knew it. She had been dreaded that kind of question after the patient in question went out of his room. However he didn’t ask her yesterday nor this morning. She had seen the look at Daniel eyes toward that patient never had she ever saw that kind of look Daniel give to his patient. She knew Daniel never stray from his professional persona when he is at work. He is always professional. But yesterday were weird. She saw from her room that Daniel give the patient permission to hug him. Usually when a patient asks to hug him or to hold their hand during shots, Daniel would immediately ask her to assist as he always said that a mother’s touch like Amber is better to calm the patient. She knew this question will be ask sooner than later. She closed her eyes and ask Daniel.

 

"Why?" ask Amber. She needs to hear the answer from him

Daniel look at Amber like he had done something wrong but at the same time his eyes looks like he was over the moon. He knew he want this but he knew it would be wrong to use private information for his own gain.

"Nothing, I’m just curious about something" said Daniel. Still refuse to say the real deal to Amber. He can already tell Amber's reaction to his favour. More than 10 years knowing Amber, Amber one of the most law abiding person ever which is totally different from Daniel.

"Curious about what? Don’t tell me it’s the cold patient from yesterday. I saw how you look at him Niel. It’s against our protocol and you knew that don’t you. Unless there is a need, which is not a private or romantic matter you absolutely cannot use his contact number for your on personal gain." said Amber, she can’t wait for Daniel to speak up anymore. Its torturing her and she really doesn’t want to see her best friend to feel hopeful and be crushed in the next second. She had to put a restriction on something and put a clear line on it. Some things just can’t be used for personal gain.

"How do you even know that i wanted even before i ask Amber" ask Daniel who was surprised by Amber's statement. He thought he had done his best to conceal his feeling toward the patient.

He should have known, knowing Amber. He couldn't lie to her. Sometimes Daniel felt like Amber had a special power to read him. Amber always knew when he would have a cold or when he would trip on his feet and Amber are always be the first to remind him to take medicine or to lend him a hand to stand up after he fell. Amber may be strict but Amber is a mother figure and best friend for him who lives a world apart from his mother. She is always there for him

"I’ve been by your side for more than 10 year Niel, i know you better than you does Niel." answer Amber. She felt guilty seeing Daniel in front of him. She would give him the info but there has been a case in one of the clinic nearby who had breach the trust of their customer and use their patient personal information for something else. Now the clinic had been dealing a lawsuit and on the verge of closing the clinic for good because people can’t trust clinic who can’t keep their private information.

True, a doctor should be allow access to the information. But in this case, Daniel want to use Seongwoo information whether a phone number or his address for his own interest. His business with the patient ended when he gave the patient the medicine. It’s another story if the patient comes back to this clinic.

"Please Amber. Can you just turn a blind eye for once?" ask Daniel. Almost pleading. He thought he had gone crazy yesterday. A less than 30 minutes session with Ong Seongwoo yesterday had manage to make him sleepless at night thinking about him.

Did he recover today? Did i do a good job in giving him medication? Will he remember me? What is his normal voice without cough sounds like? Did he go to the job that he loves so much that he is willing to go through his fear of needle today? Did he hear that i called him handsome yesterday? Can he hear my heart beating so loud when he hug me yesterday? Did his heart skip a beat too? Does his face become red because of fever or because of my compliment?

Daniel thought of almost everything last night. He can’t sleep thinking about Seongwoo. He almost diagnosed another patient wrongly yesterday after Seongwoo went home. His mind is full of that man with a constellation on his face. He need to find that man.

 

"No Niel, i would never. Beside how do you know he like you too and comfortable in having his private information being given to you?"  Refuse Amber. She wanted to help Daniel but she is not willing to let Daniel lose his clinic that he had worked for lovingly and passionately.

"But.... Amber. He said he as single" said Daniel. Trying to convince Amber in any way that he could.

"Does he said he was searching? Does he said he as available? And most importantly does he say he is interested in you too? Unless he said any of the mention. As far as i concern he is not interested. So i suggest you just forget about him. Patients come and go everyday Daniel. You can be falling for a patient after 15 minutes session." said Amber. She gets up from her chair and walk around her table toward where Daniel is standing now. She put her hand on Daniels shoulder as if apologizing that she can’t give the information that Daniel need.

Daniel was deep in his thought for a while before speaking out again. He knew what he felt yesterday. He is almost sure that his patient felt it too.

"Then, what if he approach me first?" ask Daniel hopefully. Looking at Amber's eye. He knew Amber refuse to help him only to protect him from any possible damage that could harm their business. Amber is always wiser than him.

"Then i would be your most loyal supporter and your shippers. But the chances of it to happen is tiny. Don’t hold one to something Daniel. Sometimes it looks like gold but sometimes it just speck of yellow dust. Learn to let things go Niel. Or if you don’t want to let him go, then search for him. Because i won’t be the one giving you private information just to kick start your romance. We are professional Niel. “Said Amber sincerely. Her eyes never leaves Daniel eyes. Her hand continue  patting Daniel shoulder as if reassuring him that this is not the end of the world.

"Plus, I’m sure it is mean to be, fate will let you meet at the right time and right place" add Amber. Before slowly going to the pantry to make a set of Daniel favourite peach tea. Hoping that it could calm Daniel down from the heart break.

'Sigh' Daniel were in despair. He took his tea and slowly went back to his room. He wouldn’t dare to break in Amber cabinet room to retrieve Seongwoo patient info. It got lock that Daniel never seen and it even more complicated that neurosurgery to open it. Only Amber could open it. Another fact is, even if he could open it, he wouldn’t know where to search. He never been in that room ever. It’s Amber who handles everything in there.

He sat down on his chair slowly sipping his tea reminiscing yesterday event. He tried to recall any possible clue on Seongwoo that he could use to search for Seongwoo. All he could think of is Seongwoo smells really good. In fact Seongwoo smells like his beloved pastries. Or maybe it’s because he just finish eating one of it before Seongwoo came in.

The hour is up while he was reminiscing about Seongwoo and not long after Amber came in his room to give a stack of patient card for the patient that came in the afternoon. It took him a few minutes to get ready to meet his patient. He straighten his coat and put on his calm expression as the next patient came knocking on his door

 

 

##############################

 

To sum up Daniel day is that his day had been crappy. He can’t concentrate, he is feeling down , he hasn't been giving the best service to his patient and Amber had been asking him if she should call for doctor Minhyun to replace him. Usually Minhyun always came in a heartbeat if the clinic call because he is working in another clinic that had too many doctor that they didn’t have enough patient for them.

Daniel just finished tending his last patient and currently waiting if Amber is going to bring him a new card.

Suddenly Amber came into his room, holding another card in her hand. Daniel almost sighs when he saw Amber bringing another card. Another card means another patient waiting. He thought there is no more sick people coming to his clinic. He was not feeling good today especially his heart and mind was thinking

"Don’t worry, it’s not another patient" said Amber looking at Daniel defeated face. She knew Daniel would be like this after the event during their lunch break.

"Then what is it?" ask Daniel, now curious about the card that Amber hold in her hand dearly. As if she is contemplating about something really big. After a few silent second, Amber held up her head and look at Daniel.

"Well i contemplated to do this or not for the whole day. Seeing you in a bad mood is really not my cup of tea. So here is Ong Seongwoo card. Seeing you for more than 10 years make me realize you would never did something that would make people uncomfortable. So I’m risking my job and career here for your nonexistance love life. In other word i trust you will not disappoint me" said Amber as she hand out the card toward Daniel. She really hopes that Daniel won’t do anything stupid with it. She havent seen the inside of the card yet. The last time she saw it was the day Ong Seongwoo came with the cold. She didn’t look at it carefully. Who know if there is contact information in there.

"Oh my god Amber, really?" Daniel was shocked to hear that Amber gave him the permission to look. He was elated by that act. He never would have thought that the strict Amber would submit just for his love live

"Yes, and don’t make me repeat my word. And i already called Minhyun for you replacement. So you can go home early today. So you can pack up before he next patient arrive because Minhyun will be here in 15 minutes." said Amber now quite sternly than before. She is not used to saying heart moving words. So she is trying to end the conversation early so that Daniel could have his time and go home.

"Thank you Amber. I really appreciate it. I swear I’m not going to misuse it" said Daniel again. He almost jumps up to hug Amber but Amber already went back to her room waiting for Minhyun to come and report for duty.

"I hope so" whispers Amber as she heard the promise that Daniel just scream out loud.

 

#################################

 

After Amber went out of his room. His eyes were fixed at Seongwoo's card. He was so nervous to open it until a few moments later. His hand moves and stop a few inches from the card. He had his hope up as h finally brought the card closer to him.

"Let’s see Ong Seongwoo, how can i reach you" said Daniel as he open the card. His mouth was grinning from ear to ear.

"Eh??!" Daniel exclaimed as he look at the first page of the card. He continues to flip to another pages.

"What is this?" Daniel was confused with what he is seeing he then flip to the last page of the card.

"No!" with a half screamed Daniel flip the card to the front of it again and opening the card again as if denying what he had seen.

"This cannot be!! How could you" Daniel look as if someone had betrayed him. His pout came out and his eyes were droopy. He flips the page again and again and again hoping that his eyes did not betray him.

"How can i search for you if you didn’t leave anything for me to works on" scream Daniel toward the card. He was truly disappointed with his finding. His hope were crushed and shattered.

Apparently his mild hysteric moments were notice by Amber in the next room who came running to his room.

"Why! What happen?!" ask Amber. Her face looks worried. She heard Daniel screaming inside his room and figure out that something must have happened.

"There is nothing inside it!" whine Daniel as he open the card toward Amber and holding it up trying to show Amber the card.

"What do you mean there is nothing inside it" Amber was flustered by the information that Daniel had just told him. It can be, usually patient would diligently write out everything on their card so that it’s easier if the clinic need to contact them.

Daniel shook the card even more vigorously in front of Amber's face as she came closer to inspect the card. She didn’t check it before giving it to him earlier.

"There is only his name, id, some basic health information and his medication allergy. Nothing more than that" said Daniel. Sounding so disappointed with his finding. He needs at least a phone number to work with, or maybe email address or some sort. But there is no contact information. Seongwoo filled out everything except his contact information which kind of ridiculous in Daniel's mind. Why would he left out the contact information page.

"Oh my dear" said Amber. She really didn’t expect this kind of situation to happen. Now she felt guilty for increasing Daniel's hope up.

It was silent in the room. Both of them were taking some time to digest the situation that just happen. Daniel were heard sighing loudly before saying,

"Maybe it’s true what you said Amber, if it’s not meant to be , it will never meant to be. Do you think i should just give up searching for him" it seems like the fate is not on his side now.

Amber look at Daniel for a moment before she speaks.

"You are holding on to nothing except your few minutes memories of him. So i do think you should give up Daniel"

"You are right Amber. I should" Daniel agrees with Amber's suggestion. It’s not like he can wait for Seongwoo to come again at his clinic. It could be month or years from now if he ever comes again. Might as well just forget it.

"I’m sorry Niel, i thought there is phone number that u could contact or even his address or his workplace. But there is nothing except the basic in here. He is a peculiar patient. Usually people write down everything. Im sorry again niel for lifting your hope and crashing it a minute after." Amber was feeing extra guilty as she had denied Daniel in the afternoon and then giving him hope in the evening just to crash it after five minute. Looking at her best friend face was agonizing, he was heartbroken. Daniel may have meet Seongwoo for less than an hour but Daniel was really sincere about his feeling toward him.

"It’s ok Amber, I’ll just head home now. I’m quite exhausted today" said Daniel as he pack his things with a sad look on his face and walk toward the door. Minhyun would be here in a few minute might as well he just get home and sleep away this sadness.

"Yeah you do that" Amber said as she watch her best friend dragging his feet out of the clinic. Feeling very sorry toward her best friend and co-worker.

 

 

####################################################################

 

2 days later

 

Daniel had been absent from work for 2 days, not because of the heart break or anything dramatic. He had a seminar in Busan that he had to attend. The peaceful air in Busan may had soothe Daniel’s heart from his small heartbreak but it had deemed Daniel a bit more sluggish that usual seeing that he is late yet again for today.

As he step inside the clinic, he beamed his usual smile toward Amber. Hoping to be spare for the usual nag. Luckily Amber just brushes it of today. How peculiar Daniel thought.

"I see that you are happy today, i was worried if you are still mopping around in Busan and I’m not going to say anything because apparently my 10 years of nagging has taken no effect on you at all. I'll just retire from the nag" said Amber.

"Don’t say it like that Amber. I love you nag, it starts up my morning. Plus you should be thankful that i didn’t stop by my usual bakery for my breakfast. If that happen i think i would be even late than now." said Daniel, smiling proudly as if he had done something chivalrous.

"Aigooo , I’m proud of you my little Niel." said Amber in an almost mocking tone. She already knew that Daniel would be late as usual. She had already made some plan to hack Daniel phone and change the time setting but she knew even that would not save him from being late to work almost every day.

"In other word, i haven't had my pastries for almost a week which is like forever in my time. I’m hungry Amber. Anything i can eat before i start my long arduous day? Did you bring any of your usual kimbab or any your husband delicious lunch box made with love only for you?" ask Daniel. Hoping that Amber would give him anything that she has at the moment.

Amber blush at Daniel's last comment about her husband. Yes he does make her lunch box sometimes but usually her husband made two of those lunch box as an extra if Daniel wants to steal her's. Amber snapped out of her daydream about her sweet husband. She needs to give something to Daniel 

“Niel, someone sent you this, this morning. There is a card here” said Amber as she hold a box that looks like a donut box toward Daniel. A card on the box was address to him. He took it with a whole lot of question playing in his head seeing the logo on the box is from his favourite bakery that he went every day.

“What is it Amber?” Ask Daniel, even though he could already guess what is inside the box without Amber telling him. The smell of the pastries already filling his nasal cavity. Without waiting for the answer for his question he open the white and blue polka dot box and were presented with a whole variety of his favourite pastries. Daniel's eyes went as big as saucers. He might have drool a little seeing all the mouth-watering pastries in the box. He could already taste it in his mouth. His mind goes slightly hazy from all the excitement and the sight of his most beloved food in the world that came from his most beloved bakery in the world. He could say that no other bakery in the world could make pastries as good as that bakery.

“It’s a box of pastries, well i guess you knew it already judging from your face. There is a card in there. I havent seen it yet” said Amber showing the card at had been slipped between the pastries to Daniel. She tried to take it but Daniel beat him into it.

"Let see, who is it from?" said Daniel eagerly. He is excited to know who sent him these delicious delicacies. His face turns serious as he read the card. However the serious face turns happy and some other mixed emotion that Amber could not interpret. Daniel hand the card to Amber. His face looks shock. Daniel looks like he trying to connect the reality in front of him. He stares at the card that he just handed to Amber and at the box of the pastries. He just can’t believe what is written in the card.

Amber was weirded by Daniel reaction that she opens the card almost instantly as Daniel hands her the card. She then read the card out loud.

 

_‘_ _Hi erm hello doctor Daniel_

_This is awkward but i want to relay a gratitude for you for the other day_

_Maybe you don’t remember me but i manage to fight my fear of needle because of you_

_And thankfully i could go back to work the next day._

_I saw you eating this bread the day that i saw you, im sorry for making you drop your pastries,_

_So i figure out i would give your clinic some_

_Enjoy_

_Yours truly, Ong Seongwoo’_

 

None of them speaks for a while, as if trying to digest what they just read and heard. Both donning the same disbelief expression on their face. They stare at each other for almost an eternity before Daniel speak.

“Amber, I’m going to take all this. This is all mine and I’m not going to share it” teased Daniel. As he hug the box as if it was the country national treasure before running into his room like a puppy getting his favourite toy and not looking back at Amber. Daniel was beyond delighted.

“Yah! That’s not fair! But i guess maaayyyvbeeeee  it’s not one sided after all" shout Amber from his room. She was beyond happy for Daniel. The box came this morning when she just open the clinic and not accepting any patient yet. She as reluctant to take it but the sender insists so she took it. She is glad she took it. At least the guilt from last week was covered by Daniel beloved pastries.

Amber went back to her usual work before any patient came. Suddenly she heard a dissatisfied scream from the next room.

"Damn! There is still no phone number attached!!!" shout Daniel sounded really displease by the fact that the person name Ong Seongwoo once again failed to include his phone number on the card. Amber just about to said something back to Daniel before he once again shout in a very determined way.

"It’s ok, I’ll just search for him at the bakery then" Daniel figure out he didn’t have to abandon the hope of seeing Seongwoo again. He just has to find him now. He guess that fate never abandon him from the start.

 

 

########################################

to be continue

 

anybody who comment get a bite of the Daniel beloved pastry. if he would give you any hehehehe 

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ 
> 
> its me rave. 
> 
> i was writing this fic thinking that its gonna be a one shot but things got a lot longer than i thought plus the writer's block that i experience in the middle of the story.
> 
> so i guess im just gonna post this first and continue writing. the second chapter is ready dont worry.
> 
>  
> 
> of you guys have a twitter, you can follow me at @ravelavongniel . dont be shy to say hi to me~
> 
>  
> 
> check my other works in my profile, its not much but i'll assure you it will increase in time.. thank you for your time and dont forget to leave a comment so that i can improve myself.


End file.
